OMG NOT AGAIN
by The Youngest Twilightking
Summary: My first fic if you hate it I don't blame you too paul&dawn or ikarishipping New chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING

I OWN NOTHING

I OWN NOTHING

I OWN NOTHING

I OWN NOTHING

I OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NOTHINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"..." talking

/.../ thinking

:bah: Me

My first fic

disclaimer - i own nothing

* * *

OMG not again

One day ash & company were at Veilstone City getting ash next gym badge.

"Finally we're here" ash said who was happy about getting his next badge.

"pikapika"

" yeah!" "I could go shopping at the stores in the city " dawn said who was really happy.

" Lets shop first" she said

"No!!" my badge comes first!"

"No" I say we go shopping first, Ash!"

"No we get my gym badge!"

"Shopping!!"

"Badge!!"

"No shopping!!!"

" NO MY BADGE!!!!!"

" NO SHOPPING!!!!!"

10-min later

" Hey how about we go shopping first, Than get your badge ash" Brock said while he watch

them fight.

"okay" they said at the same time.

So they started to walk around the city looking at stores they could go shop at

until they saw a guy with purple hair walking down the street.

" Hey isn't that Paul " dawn said pointing to the purple hair boy.

" Hey that is him " Brock said.

" Hey Paul over here!!!!" yelled ash to the boy, then the boy turned around and started to walk over to them.

" what do you losers want" Paul said, before they could answer there was speaker voice all over the city.

" Today the mayor daughter says that there will not be any events or gym battles today because of a big event" The speaker said.

" what no gym battles" said ash & Paul.

" Because today is princess day in veilstone city!!!!!!!!!"

All was quiet, then all the women and ladies in the city yelled.

" what's princess day " Paul asked in a bored tone, but ash & Brock were reminded of what today was about.

_**XFlashbackX**_

**"Yeah it princess day!" said Misty who throwing stuff after stuff at ash & brock to carry for**

**her.**

**" I want this too!!" throwing a pile of shirts.**

**_X_ flashback**

So, one thing ran in their mind /oh crap/ they thought.

"Heheh we g-got to um" said ash trying to think of something to get out of this mess.

"we got to go to the ummm Pokemon center Yeah the Pokemon center" Brock said.

" Yeah!! come on Brock " he said before they ran off ash said.

" see you later Paul And good luck"

" What does that loser mean?" Paul asked after they ran off.

" HEY THOSE ARE FRIENDS!!!" Dawn yelled.

" What's princess day" repeating himself.

" WHAT!!!!" she yelled. "YOU DON'T KNOW TODAY IS!!!!!!!

"No" he said still with the same tone /Man this girl is loud/.

" well today is princess day, were all women & girls get to buy stuff for free or a really low price, Oh and men &

boys have to buy,hold,and carry stuff. she said.

"hn" was his response /no wonder he said good luck, well I'm not staying with this stupid girl/.

" I'm leaving" Paul said.

"wait but who's going to help me buy stuff!"

" not my problem" he said.

" can you come with me" she said

" No"

" why"

" you got your friends"

" but their not here please" she said him puppy eyes.

" no" he said /but those eyes are kinda cute, WAIT!! did I just say cute?, pull your self together/.

" please!!"

" no!"

" pleaseeeee!!"

" no!"

" pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"

**NO!!!!!! YOU STUPID GIRL!!!!"** He snapped. A lot of people stop to see what was going on.

dawn eyes started to swell with tears and...?

* * *

**I'll stop here for a cliff hanger yay!!!! **

**Please review and flames to are welcomed**

**next time I'll make it a little longer**


	2. Chapter 2

Like last time

"..."

/.../ thinking

/.../: me

Disclaimer I own nothing

P.s. If you girls out there like when you stand up for other girls than read this

P.s.s thank for helping me people

* * *

Dawn eyes started too swell with tears, she started too cry & ran away 

Paul's POV

AS the girl ran away I heard people talking about me

" What did he do to her "

" aw poor girl "

" what a jerk "

" on this day too "

As i heard people talking, then some random girl came And

**_Slap!!!!!_**

**" WHAT THE-!!" but before I could finish she said.**

**" WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT GIRL "**

**" Who that stupid girl who Ra- "**

**_Slap!!!!!!_**

**" YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR WOMEN!!!! " she yelled.**

**" YOU BETTER GO SAY SOMTHING TO HER!!! "**

**" Or what " he said in a bored tone.**

**" OR,EVERY WOMEN HERE IS GOING TO BEAT YOU TO THE GROUND!!"she yelled. she was right there was about eighteen women there.**

" Okay okay I'll say something to her " I started walk way, but was stop when I saw the other girls getting near me

" wait, before you go"she said.

" well give you a present" an other girl said as she cracked her knuckles :/ that how you spell it right/:

"

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I was crying and running away.

I could swear I heard someone yelling, but I kept on moving.

After a while I stopped running, but was still crying some people stop to see if I was okay and I told them yes

" That idiot" I said " he didn't have to yell"

" who didn't have you yell " dawn looked up it was a group of girls. ;/ not the same girls :/

" huh,oh some guy I know" I said in a sad tone.

" well don't cry today is our day and we can do what ever we want " she said with pride.

" yeah!!!!! " said the others

" I think your right " I said And walked off with a smile.

* * *

The 2nd group's POV 

"I wonder who made that girl cry" said one of the girls.

" yeah" as they said that they saw a guy who looked like he died then came back to life. **:/ you know who/:**

As they walked near him they heard him say.

" Why did I had to make that stupid girl cry"

They all gasped and went in front him and one them said.

" So your the one who made that girl " the others said " **YOUR GOING TOO PAY FOR MAKING A GIRL CRY!!!!!!!!!! "**

So they drag Paul into dark alley and all you could hear was

"** WHY DID I MAKE HER CRYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "**

* * *

I stop here. r&r and flames are welcomed 


	3. Chapter 3

Same thing like before

"..." talking

/ ... / thinking

me

Disclaimer- I own nothing

PS. i hope this is better.

* * *

11:30 am. 

After Dawn got over her depression, she started to walk around the city looking for anything to buy.

she went to every store she would and bought everything she could, until she was tired out. So she decided to take a break.

" sigh". " I can't believe no one here to help me" dawn said.

As she was walking she stopped, when she saw someone coming from an alley and looked familiar.

He had a torn up blue jacket/vest. :/ don't no, don't care /:

His pants torn on the left up to his kneecaps, some imprints of fresh slaps and fist marks on his face.

And His hair all over the place.

So being nice she went up to him and said " sir are you okay" looking at him like she could help.

" hn " was his answer.

* * *

Paul's POV 

As i walked out of the alley after the 'lesson' those girls gave me. I was stopped by another girl she asked

" sir are you okay " all that came out me was. " hn " That when I started to think.

/ That voice / I thought.

* * *

normal POV 

" It's you!! " Paul said with anger.

" Oh it you Paul " said in a annoyed tone.

" whoa what happened " she said / whoa it look like he got into a fight with a machoke / she thought.

" IT'S YOUR FAULT THIS HAPPEND YOU ST- " but stopped when he remembered something

* * *

_Flashback_

_When the girls stopped pounding on Paul. One of them held him by the collar._

_" listen if you make another girl cry like the one you did " " we won't go easy on you punk! "_

_She dropped him on the ground and they started to walk away and said "we'll be watching"._

* * *

" STUPI-d" " I mean do you want me to carry those " he said pointing to her bags, while he looked around. 

" why" she said confused

" well today is princess day " "right" he said.

" I guess" she said and gave him the bags.

" So what do you want to do " he asked as he spotted group of girls.

" Wait I thought you said you didn't want to help me " she said.

" well i changed my mind " he said

" Okay " she said with a smile.

* * *

I'll stop here I'm tired " yawn". r&r and flames are welcomed 

too next time.


	4. Chapter 4

twilight king - I'm sorry for the people who are mad at me.

" ... " talking

/ ... / thinking

:/ ...:/ Me

disclaimer - I own nothing

P.s I don't think I got any better

* * *

Last time 

_"It's princess day " "right" he said._

_" I guess" she said and gave him the bags._

_" So what do you want to do " he asked as he spotted the group of girls._

_" Wait I thought you said you didn't want to help me " she said._

_" well i changed my mind " he said_

_" Okay " she said with a smile._

Now...

After Paul agreed **' was forced '** to go with Dawn, They went to go get new clothes for Paul. :/ To lazy to right the place and how he got his old outfit /: So after they got his clothes, Paul was being piled with stuff that Dawn wanted.

" Oh I want this " Dawn said as she threw it to the now crushed Paul. :/LOL:/ "and this "** a shirt **" this too **" a pair of blue jeans** " OH!!! and these!! "** At least 7 pairs of shoes**. After Paul paid for all her stuff **' $750 '** They decide to take a break of shopping and go get something to eat at a restaurant called **' sizzler ' **:/ made it up :/ .

They sat at a table and got there orders.

" So Paul I wanted to know why did you change your mind " dawn asked while drinking her Ice tea.

" I just did " Paul responded /I don't want to tell her that I being forced or I'll get beat again by her or worse those girls/.

" Come on Paul what the real reason " she asked him again. He knew she would keep asking him, so he made an excuse. " I got to go to the restroom I'll be back " he said as he walked away. As soon as he walked away some guy came up to her table. " Hi " " Oh hi" " My name is Jared yours " :/ my friends name /: " Dawn ".

* * *

Dawn's POV 

" So was that guy your boyfriend " Jared asked. " No he just a friend sorta " I said / why is this guy talking to me /. " Well then I was wondering if you like to hang out with me " he said with a grin. " No its okay I'm with my friend " I said nicely. " come on it will be fun " no thank you " I said / this guy won't take a hint /. " I said come on!! " he yelled a little and grabbed my hand. " I said NO!!! " as I tired to get free.

* * *

Paul's POV 

As I walked out of the restroom I heard someone yell, So i went to see what was the problem. I saw Dawn trying break free of a boy's grip. when I saw that something in the back of my mind snapped.

* * *

Normal POV 

Jared was making his grip tighter on Dawn's hand when he felt something poke him on his shoulder " WHAT!! " he yelled.

_POP!!!!!_

Jared went flying across the room and when he landed he was out cold. Dawn saw who it was and who sent Jared across the room. It was Paul.

" Oh it you Paul ! " she said. " lets get out of here " he said. He paid then both got out of the restaurant and leaving Jared.

* * *

I Stop here people and I'm sorry I said that you had to wait. 

R&R and flamers are welcomed


	5. Chapter 5

" ... " talking

/ ... / thinking

:/...:/ me

disclaimer - I own nothing

P.S I'm sorry for not updating, because of school I couldn't.

P.S.S Jared if your reading this story don't get mad. I just used your name that's all.

P.S.S.S If you people got ideas for the story please tell me.

On with the story.

* * *

Last time 

_" It's you Paul " Dawn said. " let get out of here " Paul responded glaring at Jared's body. then he paid, then they left._

Now

After they got far away from the restaurant they pretended that nothing happened, and they started to shop again. " Lets see what they have here Paul " Dawn said in excitement, then grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him into the store. when dawn saw all the items in the store she gone into shocked " YAA!!! " Dawn yelled and ran to all the sections in the store. " crap " Paul muttered. Then it was the same thing like earlier Paul getting crushed by piles of items and then paying for them.

1:32 pm

A little while later Dawn had to go to the restroom, So Paul was left alone. " I could use this time to escape " Paul muttered under his breath. But what he got himself into was not easy to get out, because the minute he found the exit his fan club surrounded him. " Paul go out with me " " marry me " They shouted random thing at him. " Who told you I was here " Paul asked annoyed. " That group of girls " said one of his fans pointing at the entrance and she was right it was the group of girls from earlier. They were giving him a look that said** ' you can't leave ' **/ I hate them / Paul thought.

" Paul please go out with me "

" marry me "

" let me have your child " :/ ... wow :/

" No " Paul kept saying.

" Please "

" At least a kiss "

" No because... " he began and then he spotted dawn coming towards him.

" Because... I'm with my girlfriend " He said as he hooked arms with dawn.

" WHAT!!! " shouted his fan girls.

"...WHAT!!! " Dawn yelled shocked and surprise, but then saw the pleading look on his. So she decided to play along.

" yeah I'm with my boyfriend " she said with a smile.

" awww " said his fans, but one of them wasn't going to give up.

" **Your not his girlfriend!!!** " she yelled at dawn. " **Yes I am** " yelled Dawn, but Paul backed away thinking that Dawn forgot what she was supposed to do and was afraid this could get ugly :/ OMG he's scared :/." **THEN PROVE IT !!!! " **she yelled. **" FINE " **dawn yelled back, and then she did something that you wouldn't forget she locked lips with Paul. /: Whoa!!!!! (falls off chair) :/

* * *

I'll stop here because I want you guys to chose what happens next. 

R&R & flames are welcomed / cept you Jared /


	6. Chapter 6

" ... " talking

/ ... / thinking

/: ... :/ me

disclaimer - I own nothing

P.S. sorry I haven't update I was grounded, because of my grades.

P.S.S. Jared ( friend ) is an Oc Now and if you want I can make you one too to be in my stories. ( my Oc's are in my profile )

On with the story.

* * *

Last Time 

_" **THEN PROVE IT !!!! " **she yelled. **" FINE " **dawn yelled back, and then she did something that you wouldn't forget she locked lips with Paul._

Now

She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Paul was shocked at first, but then wrapped his arm around her waist. " NOOOOO!!!!! " his fans screamed and they ran to tell the group girls. Then the group of girls bashed Paul until he was dead, and dawn got with Jared.

THE END

:/ Yea Right, some guy wanted me to put this and I wanted to know how he would feel about me adding it :/

:/ no offense, were cool right :/

* * *

(What really happened) 

She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Paul was shocked at first, but then wrapped his arm around her waist. " NOOOOO!!!!! " his fans screamed & ran out of the store crying. After they broke the kiss dawn was blushing really hard, but Paul had a little bit pink on his face.

" why do you choose her over me! " the girl sobbed. Paul said nothing and both him & Dawn walked off, but this girl was pissed and ran after dawn, grabbed her shoulder, turned her around and...

**_Slap!!!_**

She slapped her on the cheek and was going to slap her again, but her hand was caught midway in the air by Paul. " leave" he told her " but-t... " she mumbled " Now! " he demanded, So she left the store and met up some guy.

" So how did it go Lori " asked the guy.

" Shut it Jared " Lori demanded. ( my Oc's )

" whatever come on " Jared asked as he walked off.

" I'll get that Girl " she muttered as she saw paul checking if dawn was okay, then stormed off.

* * *

I'll stop here i got a friend over, so I have too. 

R&R and Flames are welcomed. :/


	7. Chapter 7

" ... " talking

(... ) thinking

:/ ...:/ Me

Disclaimer - I own nothing

P.s. JARED!!!! STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO

* * *

Last time 

_" So how did it go Lori " asked the guy._

_" Shut it Jared " Lori demanded. ( my Oc's )_

_" whatever come on " Jared said as he walked off._

_" I'll get that Girl " she muttered as she saw paul checking if dawn was okay, then stormed off._

Now

_

* * *

_

2:17 P.M.

Dawn had her head down, while rubbing her cheek were Lori left her a mark ." You okay " Paul said as he got to her eye level. " yeah I'll be alright , and thanks for defending me " Dawn thanked him " let's go, before they come back " paul suggested. " Okay " dawn said. So paul & dawn left the store.

As they were walking around the city, dawn spotted a poster on the ground & bended down to pick it up. Paul on the other hand (don't look up her up skirt, don't look up her skirt, don't look up her skirt, don't look up her skirt, argggg!) :/pervert:/.

The poster read...

_**Women & Lady's everywhere come to the princess carnival. There will be...**_

**_Games_**

**_Prize_**

**_event's_**

**_fireworks_**

**_and much much more. _**

**_Located: veilstone park_**

**_Time: Today 5:45_**

**_Be there this afternoon._**

" Hey paul want to go to a carnival " Dawn asked, after reading the poster. " Okay " Paul responded still shock that he looked. " Yay!! " dawn hugged him. " ...WAIT!!! WHAT!! " Paul yelled, after he realised what he said. " What " dawn asked confused. "never mind " he muttered as he spotted the group of girls.

* * *

Dawn POV 

Today is the best. I'm shopping at stores, going to a carnival & the best thing is, that paul is finally being nice this is the best day ever (dawn thought).

Paul POV

This day sucks I got beat three times, I'm forced to go with this idiot, and I think I'm starting to like her. Wow my life really does suck ( paul thought ).

* * *

Across the street 

" Look at her hugging my Paul, Jared " said Lori hiding behind a car. " Jared? " "Jared!!? " " **JARED!!! STOP FIRTING & GET OVER HER**!!!!!! " she yelled as she spotted him with three girls. " What do you want " he asked, while waving bye at the girls. " I need your help " " With what " " To help me to get Paul " " Okay, what's the plan " he asked.

* * *

Okay I'll stop here, because I can't think of anything else to write. Until tomorrow. 

R&R & Flamers are welcomed ( cept u Jared )


	8. Chapter 8

" ... " Talking

( ... ) Thinking

:/ ... /: Me

Disclaimer - I own nothing

P.S. Do you think this story is good & if you want me to stop I will. ( Just asking )

* * *

Last time 

_" Look at her hugging my Paul, Jared " said Lori hiding behind a car. " Jared? " "Jared!!? " " **JARED!!! STOP FIRTING & GET OVER HERE**!!!!!! " she yelled as she spotted him with three girls. " What do you want " he asked, while waving bye at the girls. " I need your help " " With what " " To help me to get Paul " " Okay, what's the plan " he asked._

Now...

2:58

Paul & dawn were sitting on a bench eating ice cream Just to pass the time, Dawn had strawberry & paul chocolate. " yum!, This is so good " dawn said " how about yours paul " But paul didn't respond, he had his eyes closed like he was deep in thought.

Then out nowhere Jared & Lori popped up. " we challenge you to a battle " Jared said to them. This made paul open his eyes. " **It's you!!!** " dawn yelled at Jared. " okay " paul sighed, he couldn't ignore a battle " where do we battle at " . " wait paul you can't battle him " " Stay out of it girl ". " Then follow us" Jared said as he lead them to a empty playground.

* * *

Playground ( grass part ) 

3:06 P.M.

" okay this will be a two on two battle, Lori will be the Referee " Jared yelled. " chimchar, stand by " Paul called out as he released the little monkey. " Go Torterra " Jared called out " Begin " Lori shouted.

" Chimchar use Flame Wheel " Paul commanded. The monkey did what It's master said, and engulfed it's self with flames and ran towards torterra. Jared didn't say a thing until the last minute, when chimchar was right in front of Torterra. " Leaf Storm " Jared said. Torterra unleashed a huge storm of leafs at chimchar, The leafs collided with chimchar and sent him flying backwards. "Chim...char " it said as it fell to the ground, knocked out. " Chimchar is unable to battle " Lori called

" Chimchar return " Paul returned his Pokemon. " I'll deal with you later ". Jared returned torterra " hey paul why don't we raise the stakes a little bit " " What did you have in mind " he asked. " If I win I can go out with her " he pointed to dawn. " and Lori gets a date with you " " And If you win will leave you alone " everything was quiet until. " Okay " paul said" **WHAT!!! **" dawn yelled. " you can't bet me paul " she scolded him. " sorry a deal a deal " Lori told her.

* * *

Playground ( near the swings ) 

3:15 P.M.

" Okay go Blazeken " Jared called out. " Eleckid, stand by " Paul called out. " Begin " Lori shouted. " Elekid use thunder ! " Eleckid did as it was told and let out huge flash of thunder. " Blaziken dodge it, then flamethrower " Blazeken dodge the attack and shot out a huge stream of fire form its mouth. It hit Eleckid, but wasn't that effect. " Blaziken close combat " Blazekin ran towards Eleckid, and started to throw Punch's & kicks at Eleckid " Elekid protect " paul commanded. Elect protected it self with a barrier. Blazekin couldn't do nothing so jumped back to it original spot.

" Okay lets finish this, Blazekin fire punch " Jared yelled. " Elekid brick break " Paul shouted both Pokemon ran towards each other, Jumped in the air, and there fist's connected. It ended with a huge explosion, but the field was covered with smoke. when the smoke cleared someone was standing it was...

* * *

I'll stop here ( who should win Paul Or Jared ) 

R&R and Flames are welcomed. ( cept Jared )


	9. Chapter 9

" ... " Talking

( ... ) Thinking

Me

Disclaimer - I Own Nothing

On with the story.

* * *

Last Time 

_There fist's connected. It ended with a huge explosion, but the field was covered with smoke. when the smoke cleared someone was standing it was..._

Now

3:24 P.M

Blazekin the fire/fighting Pokemon was standing right in front of the fallen Elekid. " Yeah!!!, Jared won " Lori shouted. " No!, paul how could you lose!! " dawn yelled " well a deal is a deal, you got to go out with me " Jared said to dawn. Paul just smirked " No, I won " He said as blaziken fell to the ground and Elekid started picking him self up.

" What!!!! " Lori & Jared shouted in unison.

" YAY!!!, Paul won! " dawn shouted.

" Now, leave " Paul demanded " Okay " was all Jared said as he returned blaziken. " **JARED!!!!!!! **" Lori yelled as she chased him out of the playground. " Paul that was great! " dawn said " hn " was his response. " Come on lets go " she told him as she dragged him out of the playground & Elekid close behind. _:/ Paul forgot to return him lol :/_

* * *

2 Hours later ( Time skip ) 

At the Carnival

Dawn & Paul arrived at the Carnival. Dawn was amazed, there were games, booths, and rides all around the carnival. Paul was Just looking around with a bored expression on his face.

As they were passing a booth, Dawn spotted a Picu Doll on the prize self . " Paul could you get that for me " dawn pointed to the picu doll " fine " he said as he went to the booth. " To play this game is $5 " The teen running the booth . Paul handed him the money. " Okay to play the game, you need to knocked down these bottles with a Baseball, you get three of them ". Paul picked up the first ball and was about to throw it, but then he heard some giggling.

He saw the guy flirting with dawn, So he aimed and threw the ball, but he didn't hit the bottles. " Ahhh! " the teen yelled as the ball hit his eye. " Sorry, I missed " Paul smirked. :/ yea right /:

Paul got the second one, he aimed & threw the ball. Paul knocked all the bottles down " I'll take the Picu " Paul said. The teen gave paul the picu doll, while holding his eye. :/ That's got hurt /: 

Paul handed the doll to dawn. " Thank you, Thank you, Thank you paul " Dawn said as she hugged him. " Your welcome, now do me a favor " **" GET OFF ! **" he yelled " Oh sorry ".

* * *

5:57 P.M. 

After they explored the booths, they decide to go on some rides. " Hey paul lets go this one " Dawn said pointing to a roller coaster called _**' Dark rain **_' " Whatever " he responded. The line was short, So they got on there faster. During the ride dawn was holding on to Paul's arm, Because they went threw three loops, and A dark tunnel of real ghost Pokemon like Duskinor, Mismagius, and Gengar's.

When the ride was over Paul's arm was regaining it's blood flow again. " No more roller coasters " Paul said.

* * *

6:15 

After they went on some more rides, Dawn was about to suggest to go the Ferris wheel, when...

_" People the fireworks Will begin soon so come to an empty space of the park or some where else to see them shine " said the speaker._

_" Paul lets go to the..._

_

* * *

_

_Next Chapter is the last Chapter _

_R&R and Flames are welcomed ( okay Jared you can flame )_


	10. Chapter 10

" ... " Talking

( ... ) Thinking

:/ ... :/ Me

Last chapter... ' sigh '

* * *

Last Time

_After they went on some more rides, Dawn was about to suggest to go the Ferris wheel, when..._

_" People the fireworks Will begin soon so come to an empty space of the park or some where else to see them shine " said the speaker._

_" Paul lets go to the..._

Now

Time skip 2 hours

* * *

" Paul lets go to the Ferris wheel, to see the fireworks " Dawn suggested. 

" ... "

" I take that as a yes. " she grabbed his hand, and took off.

They got there in time, Because the line was long after about 30 seconds. Soon it was there turn to get on. The cart was blue, The floor was made out iron, and there were four windows all around the cart to see everything around the carnival.

Paul & dawn got on the cart, and sat next to each other. The door was shut closed.

" Hey Paul do you like the day so far." dawn asked, as there cart went up.

" ... "

" hey paul? " as she waved her hand in front of him.

" What " he responded.

" I said do you like the day, so far."

" Yes " ( NO!!! )

" Good cause I'm enjoying it, and its good I'm doing it with you."

" ... " ( she liked spending the day with me ).

" You been nice to me all day, and that why I'm enjoying this."

* * *

When they reached the highest point in the ride, The fireworks started. 

" Oh paul look at this." dawn pointed to the fireworks. Paul looked out the window.

" hey a chimchar." dawn pointed to the firework.

" Pichu."

" aww a piplup."

Paul was just watching not even caring about the silly fireworks.

* * *

8:54 P.m. 

After the ride was almost over Dawn fell asleep on Paul's shoulder.

" Troublesome girl " he said as he saw her fall on his shoulder.

When the ride was over he couldn't leave her there. So he gently picked her up and carried her bridal style, he left the carnival.

* * *

Later 

He was at the Pokemon center, where he met ash and Brock.

**"What Happened!!! " **Ash shouted as he saw Dawn in Paul's hand.

" What did you do to her " Brock added.

" Clam down, she just fell asleep " Paul said Cooley.

Brock believed Paul's story, and sent paul to Dawn's room. When he got there he put her on the bed. He was about to leave, When something grabbed his arm.

" Paul don't go " dawn was holding on to his arm.

" let go of me, i have to go " he said trying to break free.

" Please don't go "

He knew she wouldn't give up, so he gave up and slept beside her.

" Thanks paul, for everything " she gave him a peck on the cheek, before she feel to sleep.

" your welcome " he whispered and feel in to a slumber.

The End

* * *

It sucked, oh well 

R&R and Flame too please flame me it sucked

P.s. do you think I should keep writing


End file.
